


Chemical bond

by LilithJow



Category: Gennex - Fandom, Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alex non vuole dare il marchio a Genn, Alpha!Alex, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Ma Genn lo vuole, Omega!Genn, Omegaverse, Però poi, Quindi ci sono casini, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex cerca sempre di avere il controllo della situazione, di qualunque essa si tratti. Gli hanno insegnato così e – per quanto abbia memoria – non si è mai ritrovato ad agire diversamente.<br/>Ha imparato, quando qualcuno gioca troppo con i suoi nervi, a prendere un respiro profondo, contare fino a dieci – o venti, trenta, quaranta – sfoggiare un bel sorriso e lasciarsi scivolare addosso ogni possibile torto.<br/>Per questo risulta calmo e rilassato anche in momenti in cui tutti si aspettano vada nel panico e sprofondi: lui è in grado di tenere a bada la propria rabbia e scacciarla via.<br/>Di solito gli riesce bene, non riscontra mai problemi insormontabili, a meno che...<br/>A meno che non si tratti di Genn.<br/>Con Genn è tutta un'altra storia.<br/>Con lui chiudere gli occhi e scandire i secondi non serve e neppure stringere forte i pugni fino a farsi sanguinare i palmi.<br/>Genn è l'Omega strafottente che tortura perennemente l'indole Alpha di Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical bond

Alex cerca sempre di avere il controllo della situazione, di qualunque essa si tratti. Gli hanno insegnato così e – per quanto abbia memoria – non si è mai ritrovato ad agire diversamente.

Ha imparato, quando qualcuno gioca troppo con i suoi nervi, a prendere un respiro profondo, contare fino a dieci – o venti, trenta, quaranta – sfoggiare un bel sorriso e lasciarsi scivolare addosso ogni possibile torto.

Per questo risulta calmo e rilassato anche in momenti in cui tutti si aspettano vada nel panico e sprofondi: lui è in grado di tenere a bada la propria rabbia e scacciarla via.

Di solito gli riesce bene, non riscontra mai problemi insormontabili, a meno che...

A meno che non si tratti di Genn.

Con Genn è tutta un'altra storia.

Con lui chiudere gli occhi e scandire i secondi non serve e neppure stringere forte i pugni fino a farsi sanguinare i palmi.

Genn è l'Omega strafottente che tortura perennemente l'indole Alpha di Alex.

Lo fa con dei gesti piccoli e all'apparenza insignificanti come essere perennemente l'unico a parlare durante le interviste perché sa che Alex non lo sopporta e accompagna tale azione con un sorriso sommesso e soddisfatto dal momento che non può ricevere nessuna obiezione da parte dell'altro, non davanti alle telecamere.

Spesso poi indossa felpe e magliette di chiunque – da Antonio a Cesare – abiti che gli stanno larghi, ovviamente, ma che lo ricoprono dell'odore di altri Alpha – o Beta, a seconda dell'occasione – e allora Alex va in escandescenza.

Genn non agisce in tal modo inconsciamente. Una parte di lui è divertito e stuzzicato dalle reazioni che ottiene dal moro e...

In realtà sussiste anche il fatto che nessuno dei due ha stabilito bene quale sia il loro rapporto.

Alex è un Alpha, Genn un Omega, ma non c'è alcun marchio a sancire quell'unione.

Alex si è rifiutato più volte di lasciarsi andare, di affondare i denti nel collo sottile del compagno di band, forse perché non vuole davvero che la relazione che hanno si trasformi in qualcosa di primordiale e dittatoriale; non vuole essere consumato dal desiderio e dalla gelosia onnipresente, vuole tenere a freno gli istinti dettati dalla biologia.

Però non si è accorto che è troppo tardi per evitare che qualcosa del genere accada.

E Genn...

Lui non sa minimamente in che direzione stanno andando e vorrebbe avere una risposta concreta.

 

 

«Di chi è questa?». Alex fissa dritto di fronte a sé. La strada secondaria sulla quale viaggiano scorre dal finestrino e dei pallidi raggi di sole gli illuminano il viso ad intermittenza. Il tono di voce che usa è freddo, distaccato, mentre le mani impugnano saldamente il volante della macchina.

Genn, seduto sul lato passeggero, ha appoggiato i piedi sul cruscotto; ha la testa abbandonata all'indietro e le palpebre appena socchiuse. Non ha bisogno di chiedere a cosa si riferisca quel quesito: è palese e alquanto scontato che stia parlando della felpa rossa che ha indosso, di cui ha arrotolato le maniche fin sopra ai gomiti. «Non lo so» sospira «di Leo, forse, oppure di Antonio. Che ti frega?».

Lo sguardo dell'Alpha si assottiglia e osserva per un solo istante la figura minuta rannicchiata lì affianco. «Smettila di rubare i vestiti degli altri».

Genn sogghigna. Alex non può vederlo, ma si è lasciato scappare un sorriso. «Quando metto i tuoi, non ti crea nessun problema».

«Certo, perché sono i miei».

«E allora? A me non fa alcuna differenza a chi appartengano». Lo stuzzica, lo sfida, usa di proposito quel verbo.

Alex sbuffa dal naso e, mentalmente, inizia a contare.

Uno, due, tre...

Le risposte che ottiene dall'Omega sono sempre disarmanti, lo fanno imbestialire. Anche una piccolezza del genere lo conduce allo sfinimento.

Quattro, cinque, sei...

Gli dà fastidio e negarlo sarebbe inutile. Lo irrita sentirgli addosso un odore che non è il suo e magari, poi, viaggiare di fantasia e immaginarlo nelle loro braccia, a baciare quelle labbra carnose stretti in un letto.

Sette, otto, nove...

Non sa il motivo per cui continua a capitare, non vorrebbe. Darla vinta alla propria biologia non gli è mai interessato – erroneamente – eppure pare non esserci via di scampo, non quando quei due occhi azzurri gli appaiono davanti e lo scrutano fino a fargli perdere la ragione.

Dieci.

Alex accosta bruscamente senza neanche mettere la freccia – ma tanto quella strada è deserta. Ha il respiro che d'improvviso è divenuto affannato ed è ben consapevole che quando accade qualcosa di simile non promette nulla di buono. «Falla finita» biascica e cala per una frazione di secondo le palpebre.

Genn sussulta appena e mette giù i piedi, stringendosi nelle spalle. Un po' è scosso da ciò che si sta verificando all'interno di quell'auto, però cerca di non darlo troppo a vedere: del resto è ciò che voleva. «Non capisco a cosa tu ti stia riferendo» dice, con una sicurezza che è probabilmente solo di facciata.

Alex non lo guarda. Sta ancora stringendo il volante e preme distrattamente il pedale dell'acceleratore, così che il motore rimbombi. «Pensi che non me ne accorga?» sibila a denti stretti «Che stai facendo di tutto così che io ti marchi?».

Genn sbuffa. «Ne abbiamo già parlato». Lo hanno fatto sul serio, un'infinità di volte, e la conclusione è ripetutamente ricaduta su un sonoro no da parte dell'Alpha che adesso, forse, un briciolo se ne pente.

«Sì, e tu sai cosa ne penso eppure continui imperterrito». Alex si volta nella direzione dell'altro per la prima volta da quando sono in viaggio ed è quasi deleterio un faccia a faccia in un momento del genere. «Cos'è che non ti va bene di quello che abbiamo ora? Perché vuoi che – che ti lasci uno stupido segno sul collo, che senso ha?».

L'Omega sospira sommessamente e sfrega distratto le nocche sul tessuto dei jeans neri, abbassando lo sguardo. «Dovrebbe venirti naturale» sussurra «è qualcosa che ci lega per tutta la vita, è importante».

«È stupido» lo interrompe Alex e Genn si morde piano il labbro inferiore; non capisce che cosa freni il ragazzo che lui desidera essere il suo Alpha. Si sente stupido perché, dal primo momento che lo ha incontrato, non ha voluto nient'altro che essere uniti in maniera completa, totale – come se il loro trovarsi fosse stato deciso da un ente superiore, il destino e in precedenza non gli è mai capitato. Genn non ha mai voluto sottomettersi a nessuno, ha sempre scacciato via gli Alpha che gli giravano attorno; con Alex no, non lo ha mai respinto, anzi, tutto il contrario. Si sente attratto da lui incondizionatamente, in ogni momento, ad ogni battito del cuore; lo percepisce, la pelle inizia a formicolargli quando è nei paraggi. È tutta una questione di chimica, una reazione che avviene perché deve, perché è così che deve essere.

E allora non comprende, davvero, il motivo per cui non possa avere il suo marchio, specie quando si sta concedendo di spontanea volontà.

Scuote lievemente il capo e si volta a fissare fuori dal finestrino dei sottili fili d'erba secca che vengono mossi da un timido vento. «Forse dovremmo smetterla, allora» dice, con tono di voce incerto, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. «Smetterla di fare cosa?».

«Questo» risponde Genn «io e te. Evidentemente vogliamo cose diverse. Io voglio il marchio, tu non vuoi darmelo. Non può funzionare».

«Sì che funziona. Sta funzionando».

«Solo per te e a me non sta bene. Io ho bisogno di un Alpha, pensavo potessi essere tu, ma mi sbagliavo».

Alex serra violentemente la mascella. Di solito non è bravo a cogliere l'essenza di un discorso, però quella gli arriva dritto allo stomaco come una palla di cannone. Sarebbe tanto facile cedere in questo preciso istante, mandare a quel paese il blocco che si è auto-imposto ed essere un vero Alpha, prendersi il suo Omega e metter fine all'accenno di lite insensata che si sta verificando. Per un attimo ci pensa sul serio: vorrebbe avventarsi sul collo sottile che scorge spuntare appena dall'ingombrante felpa. Eppure non lo fa, rimane immobile per dei minuti che paiono interminabili.

«Bene» conclude con voce forse fin troppo alta e poi si rimette in carreggiata.

Genn si gira e i suoi occhi si spalancano, smarriti, inchiodati al profilo di Alex che non lo degna più di uno sguardo. Troncare qualunque cosa avessero non era sua intenzione, non si aspettava che l'altro lo prendesse alla lettera, ma è ciò che è successo: hanno appena rotto e stenta a crederci.

Fa fatica a metabolizzare il fatto che sia accaduto in modo così assurdo e squallido. Percepisce le lacrime premere per venire a galla e solcargli le guance; le reprime, per quanto gli sia possibile e non dice più nulla perché quel “bene” così conciso e diretto ha già spiegato tutto: ha posto la parola fine a qualcosa che, forse, doveva ancora iniziare.

 

**

 

La musica è troppo alta – decisamente troppo alta – oppure i suoi sensi hanno deciso di punto in bianco di amplificarsi ulteriormente solo per renderlo più suscettibile ed irritato.

Alex rigira distratto il liquido trasparente nel bicchiere che ha davanti, appoggiato al bancone di quel locale di centro città che in fondo odia, ma ci va comunque quando ha bisogno di distrarsi esattamente come quella sera.

È passata una settimana da quando ha lasciato – stupidamente – Genn e sette giorni sono equivalsi ad una tortura estrema, seppur sulla carta è da considerarsi un tempo davvero breve e ridicolo.

Lo ha incrociato praticamente sempre e, dato il lavoro che fanno, è stato pressoché impossibile evitarlo. Dovevano sistemare i nuovi pezzi, rivedere degli accordi, rielaborare dei testi e si trattava di cose da fare assolutamente insieme per quanto allora risultasse difficile.

Tuttavia le interazioni tra loro si sono ridotte al minimo indispensabile anche in tale ambito ed è, forse, la parte peggiore.

Alex si sente in colpa, è inutile negarlo, perché alla fine ha seriamente seguito un istinto, ma quello più sbagliato.

Per quale motivo aveva deciso di non cedere alla propria biologia? È un Alpha, Genn è un Omega e... E lui vuole Genn.

Lui ama Genn, vuole che gli appartenga e che la cosa sia reciproca.

Non c'è davvero una ragione per negargli il marchio, per non essere quel che deve.

Non sa ancora cosa lo blocchi, non ha trovato una valida spiegazione; è soltanto consapevole di aver sbagliato e non ha idea di come porvi rimedio.

Poteva telefonargli durante quel periodo o mandargli un messaggio, chiedergli scusa, implorare di dimenticare l'episodio in macchina e proporgli di ricominciare. Sarebbe stato facile, bastava così poco, ma Alex ha continuato a comportarsi da perfetto idiota e a non compiere nessuno di tali gesti, frenato da un moto di...

Di cosa? Orgoglio?

No, non è orgoglioso, è solo stupido e ha paura di buttarsi a capofitto in un rapporto totalizzante.

Forse è questo il vero motivo.

Il drink che ha ordinato è finito da un pezzo. Alex abbandona il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone, ignorando la domanda che il barista gli pone sul preparargliene un altro.

Si passa una mano sul volto, scrutando gli sconosciuti che si muovono in pista senza un preciso ritmo e in maniera scoordinata.

È lì insieme agli amici di sempre, la solita compagnia del sabato sera e probabilmente l'unico aspetto che è rimasto invariato da quando la propria vita si è trasformata in un ammasso frenetico di eventi.

Ovviamente, tra loro, c'è pure Genn.

Per tutta la sera non lo ha dolorosamente perso di vista per un istante, sebbene l'altro abbia cercato di evitare che gli sguardi si incrociassero – riuscendoci, tra parentesi.

Alex lo vede anche in quel momento: pare tranquillo, seduto su un divanetto in un angolo della discoteca in compagnia di Antonio. Ride, scherza, beve e si gira una sigaretta – spera sia soltanto del tabacco, nonostante nutra dei profondi dubbi a riguardo.

Una simile scena risulta addirittura peggio poiché dà come l'impressione che l'unico ad essere devastato e patirne le conseguenze sia lui e, per un attimo, pensa di meritarselo. È stato la causa di ogni cosa, è giusto che sia così, no?

No, non è giusto.

Il dolore, la rabbia e la frustrazione sono divenuti troppo forti, opprimenti e non fanno altro che incrementare quando nota come Genn ha appoggiato una mano sulla coscia di Antonio e questa sale lentamente verso il cavallo dei pantaloni; poi le loro bocche si avvicinano, sempre di più, si sfiorano senza mai toccarsi per davvero e giungere ad un bacio; però basta, è sufficiente per far mescolare i loro respiri e far realizzare ad Alex una cosa ben precisa: ha perso quello che doveva essere il suo Omega e ora Genn sta cercando un nuovo Alpha che sicuramente lo marchierà, considerato che soltanto uno stupido non lo farebbe. Ed allora sarà davvero troppo tardi.

Alex stringe i denti, emette un grugnito che viene coperto dal rimbombo della musica di scarsa e dubbia qualità. Ha ancora gli occhi puntati in direzione di Genn e Antonio che adesso si alzano, prendendosi per mano, e si mischiano nella folla per un breve istante. Alex non esita a seguirli; non fa in tempo a ragionarci, le sue gambe si muovono da sole.

Deve spingere per farsi spazio – probabilmente fa cadere qualcuno e neanche chiede scusa, chi se ne frega. Cammina fino a raggiungere il corridoio che porta ai bagni del locale e là si ferma, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.

Genn è appoggiato con la schiena contro il muro; Antonio gli è davanti, un palmo premuto ai lati della testa dell'Omega e l'altro impegnato in lievi carezze su una sua guancia, mentre il biondo giocherella distratto con la cerniera della sua felpa, abbassandola e rialzandola con cadenza.

Sono azioni semplici, all'apparenza innocue, ma Alex sa che non resteranno tali molto a lungo. Attende, non sa cosa. Chiude gli occhi e intraprende quel conto di rito per non agire eccessivamente di impulso. Non arriva neanche a tre che, a passo svelto, si avvicina ai due, afferra Antonio per le spalle e lo strattona in maniera così violenta da farlo capitombolare a terra a qualche metro di distanza.

Genn viene colto alla sprovvista; sussulta e si appiattisce contro la parete. Spalanca gli occhi e osserva il profilo di Alex parzialmente illuminato dalla luce fioca del luogo in cui si trovano. «Che cazzo fai?» chiede, ma è una domanda che rimane nell'aria, senza risposta.

Alex lo ignora e si fionda nuovamente sull'altro Alpha presente; si china su di lui, lo blocca a terra con un ginocchio pressato tra le sue scapole, gli preme la faccia sulle mattonelle fredde e gli torce un braccio dietro alla schiena, facendolo urlare dal dolore. Genn compie qualche passo incerto, infilando le dita tra i capelli e scompigliandoli ulteriormente. «Lascialo stare» supplica con tono flebile «smettila».

«Sta' zitto» tuona Alex; l'Omega mugola appena e tace. « _Tu_ non lo devi toccare» sibila poi, tornando a rivolgersi al rivale, e c'è qualcosa di estremamente inquietante nella sua voce; non gli importa del fatto che sia sul punto di spezzare le ossa ad un amico. In quell'attimo non è soltanto Antonio, si tratta di un Alpha e basta ed Alex sta lottando per prendersi – o riprendersi – ciò che è suo.

Genn non ha mai visto Alex in quel modo, talmente accecato dalla rabbia da smettere di ragionare, da diventare violento e non sa se esserne spaventato o eccitato – probabilmente entrambe le cose, contemporaneamente.

Tuttavia, Antonio in fondo non c'entra niente, non è stato lui a iniziare a flirtare e trascinarselo via verso i bagni e che adesso subisca l'ira dell'Alpha non gli sembra corretto. Allora Genn trova quel briciolo di coraggio per avvicinarsi di nuovo e tira il braccio di Alex per tentare di discostarlo e ancora gli ripete di piantarla e di liberare il potenziale avversario. La sua forza è pressoché inesistente e non ci riesce, per quanto sbuffi e digrigni i denti; rischia anche di scivolare e capitombolare a terra a causa del contraccolpo. «Alex, dannazione!» urla, esasperato.

L'Alpha gli rivolge uno sguardo truce che scintilla anche nel buio. «Ti ho detto di stare zitto!» sbraita e dopo torna su Antonio, abbassandosi e sibilando al suo orecchio: «Mi hai capito tu?». Antonio, come può, cerca di annuire.

Non è sufficiente, però. Alex gli afferra i capelli sulla nuca e tira il suo capo all'indietro, ottenendo un gemito strozzato. «Non ho sentito bene» lo schernisce «hai capito?».

«Ho capito, ho capito e – cazzo, Alex, mi stai facendo male, lasciami!» si lamenta l'altro e sono vani gli ulteriori tentativi di liberarsi.

«Dimmi che non lo tocchi più ed evito di romperti un braccio».

Genn continua ad osservare inerme la scena e, davvero, si sta mettendo male e si sente incredibilmente impotente; ma non prova nuovamente a frenare le azioni di Alex perché sta combattendo per lui e per loro e ciò gli suscita uno strano moto nel petto.

«Sì, sì! Non lo tocco più! Per – per favore!» prega Antonio; il viso gli si è fatto tutto rosso e sembra sul punto di svenire.

Alex annuisce soddisfatto e molla la presa, indietreggiando bruscamente e permettendo all'altro Alpha di rimettersi in piedi. Questo gli rivolge uno sguardo indignato; non rientrava nei suoi piani una sfida – o sorta di – con un proprio simile. Alza le mani, in cenno di resa, e si allontana per tornare verso la folla che balla incurante di ciò che sta succedendo nell'ombra di quel corridoio.

«E questo che cazzo era?». Alex ha il fiatone quando il nuovo quesito di Genn gli giunge alle orecchie. Esita per un istante prima di voltarsi e incrociare il suo sguardo e, per sua fortuna, la luce è davvero poca per permettere che ciò lo destabilizzi troppo – o ulteriormente, dipende dai punti di vista. «Ti stava addosso» esclama.

«E quindi?» Genn allarga le braccia, incurante «è solo Antonio».

Alex sorride, privo d'entusiasmo e al limite dell'isterismo. «È un Alpha» spiega, cercando di mantenere la calma «e ti stava per marchiare, per renderti suo».

«Non stava facendo un bel niente» Genn fa una smorfia e incrocia le braccia al petto «se hai dei complessi di inferiorità, fatteli passare».

«Complessi? Nei suoi confronti? È solo un coglione».

«Di cui tu avevi il terrore. Chi è il coglione allora?» il biondo sbotta, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi sospira: «E anche se avesse voluto marchiarmi? Che ti importa? Trovi stupida tutta la faccenda del legame. Che cambia?».

Alex scuote il capo. Vorrebbe esternare tante di quelle cose, ogni pensiero che gli è balenato in testa durante quei tremendi e incredibilmente lunghi sette giorni, però dalla sua bocca non fuoriesce parola. Sta in silenzio mentre gli si avvicina e lo fa indietreggiare fino a farlo tornare con la schiena contro la parete gelida.

Sono faccia a faccia, Alex riesce perfettamente a sentire il suo respiro sulla propria pelle; gli afferra i polsi e lo immobilizza così, premendoli ai lati della testa. Posizione una gamba in mezzo alle sue e allora Genn non può scostarsi – forse nemmeno vuole.

«Tu sei mio» mormora Alex, soffocando quella frase in un accennato gemito « _voglio_ che tu sia solo mio».

Il biondo deglutisce a fatica e biascica «Ma hai detto che––».

Non fa in tempo a terminare di parlare che Alex si avventa sulle sue labbra, un bacio rude ed umido, con lingue che si intrecciano e denti che si scontrano. Quando si distacca, a Genn quasi manca il respiro e percepisce a stento il «Mentivo» pronunciato, boccheggiando, dall'altro.

È incredibile il potere che l'Alpha ha su di lui; non se ne sorprende, però, sa di non aver errato, che sono destinati a divenire un unico essere – se ne è reso conto da un pezzo ed è felice che per l'altro sia lo stesso, finalmente.

Tuttavia, per quanto desideri fortemente di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio e concedersi completamente, approfitta del fatto che Alex abbia allentato la presa sui polsi per posare le mani sul suo petto e spingerlo lievemente per scostarlo e non averlo incollato addosso – e il moro glielo permette probabilmente solo perché è annebbiato dalla scarica di adrenalina che lo ha colto in precedenza. «Dimostramelo» sussurra.

Alex piega il capo di lato e lo squadra interamente: pare così piccolo, minuto e indifeso, specie con addosso quel maglione di almeno tre taglie più grandi che gli nasconde le dita. «Ho quasi spezzato il collo ad Antonio» commenta «non ti basta?».

«Non è quel che intendo».

Le parole dell'Omega non hanno bisogno di una replica, Alex capisce senza parlare. Sorride maliziosamente e fa intrecciare le loro dita, mentre insieme abbandonano il locale, non premurandosi di avvertire gli amici – tanto il buon McFly saprà giustificarli.

 

**

 

Il tragitto in macchina causa ad entrambi una sensazione di deja-vù poiché si tratta di quello stesso luogo che ha raffigurato la crepa che si è creata nel loro rapporto.

Tuttavia, la situazione cambia in fretta rispetto all'occasione di una settimana prima: non c'è tensione, né ansia o rabbia repressa.

C'è soltanto Alex che guida e Genn al suo fianco che un po' guarda fuori dal finestrino, un po' punta lo sguardo sul profilo dell'altro, studiandone ogni particolare come se potesse scoprire qualcosa di nuovo che gli è in precedenza sfuggito come ad esempio quel taglio microscopico che ha sulla mascella – sicuramente procuratosi nei tempi in cui non riusciva ancora a farsi decentemente la barba (adesso è nettamente più capace, davvero).

Ad arrivare a destinazione non ci metteranno tanto, però neppure poco e a Genn quei venti minuti di auto paiono quasi eterni e a star semplicemente fermo non ci riesce, anche perché freme al solo pensiero di ciò che accadrà quando raggiungeranno l'appartamento di Alex.

Allora gli balena in testa un'idea forse bizzarra, ambigua, ma è ben consapevole che l'altro non si tirerà indietro – o al limite, se gli dà fastidio, lo bloccherà.

Le mani di Genn si allungano lente verso il compagno. Iniziano a toccargli la coscia, partendo dal ginocchio e salendo sempre più su, seguendo la cucitura interna dei jeans.

Alex se ne accorge quasi nell'immediato. Stringe le dita attorno al volante e deglutisce rumorosamente. «Genn» mugola «che fai?» e no, non è per niente contrario a quel che sta per verificarsi, seppur non detto esplicitamente.

«Secondo te che faccio?». Le dita lunghe e sottili pizzicano sul cavallo dei pantaloni; l'Alpha serra le labbra per non lasciarsi scappare gemiti che sarebbero imbarazzanti perché basta tale semplice e innocente contatto per farlo impazzire.

È semplicemente Genn che lo conduce all'estrema follia e questo il biondo lo sa, ne è consapevole, ora più che mai.

L'Omega si issa sulle ginocchia, in equilibrio sul sedile, e sporge il busto nella sua direzione; gli mordicchia piano il lobo dell'orecchio e scende con dolorosa lentezza in una scia di baci umidi sul collo, mentre con la mano aperta preme il palmo contro l'erezione che percepisce perfettamente esserci oltre il tessuto, incatenata in una trappola di cotone.

«Genn» biascica Alex «se continui così ci schiantiamo». Genn non lo ascolta: mugola qualcosa di a stento comprensibile e non si ferma. Tira giù la zip dei pantaloni e i polpastrelli solleticano la pelle sottile dietro l'elastico dei boxer. «Non accostare, per favore» sibila.

Alex boccheggia e vede la testa bionda scendere lenta tra le proprie gambe. È questione di un attimo, una frazione di secondo, prima che Genn prenda il suo membro in bocca e inizi a lambirlo con la lingua in tutta la lunghezza; schiude le labbra e muove la testa su e giù, piano all'inizio, poi più rapidamente e più in fondo, fino a sentire la punta di esso in fondo alla gola.

Alex non si trattiene e ansima; la presa sul volante si è fatta così forte che le nocche gli diventano bianche. Di certo non ha previsto che la serata sarebbe finita in quel modo, con Genn che lo fa godere come mai in precedenza.

Porta un palmo sulla sua nuca e segue gli scatti delicati che compie, rigirandosi tra le dita qualche ciocca ribelle di capelli. Lo sguardo è fisso sulla strada perché – _accidenti_ – non ci tiene davvero ad una collisione contro un altro mezzo o dritto a ridosso di un albero, non in quel momento.

«Genn» bofonchia ancora; dire il suo nome è liberatorio e già pregusta l'attimo in cui gli sentirà urlare il proprio – è l'unico obiettivo che ha in testa, anche quando preme a fondo sull'acceleratore per far sì che giungano il più in fretta possibile a destinazione.

Strizza gli occhi quando l'Omega sfrega i polpastrelli alla base della sua eccitazione e incalza il ritmo con la testa; succhia, incava le guancia e poi le rilassa. Lo ripete per una serie infinita di volte perché sa che è così che al compagno piace; ha imparato a conoscerlo, sa a memoria i suoi punti più sensibili e il modo in cui stimolarli.

Quando Alex viene, lo fa mordendosi forte l'interno della guancia per non urlare – e sì, la macchina non ha nemmeno sbandato, è stato bravo a non perdere le redini.

Genn si tira su, pulendosi la bocca con la manica del maglione. Ha le labbra gonfie e arrossate e sorride, soddisfatto.

«Sei tremendo» commenta l'Alpha, socchiudendo per un solo istante le palpebre «sei assolutamente tremendo».

«Sì» replica il biondo e gli dà un rapido bacio sulla guancia «però mi ami».

«Però ti amo».

 

 

La casa di Alex è vuota quando vi fanno irruzione incollati l'uno all'altro – e probabilmente hanno parcheggiato davanti ad un passo carrabile e la mattina dopo si troveranno con una multa a carico, ma non ha molta importanza.

Ora ci sono soltanto loro, le labbra che si cercano e si incontrano ripetutamente, dita che si intrecciano e respiri che si fondono.

Alex afferra Genn per i fianchi, lo solleva da terra e gli fa allacciare le gambe attorno alla propria vita, così da essere libero di muoversi fino alla camera da letto. Lì lo adagia sul materasso, lo fa sdraiare seguendolo come un'ombra finché non gli è sopra, con le ginocchia premute ai lati dei suoi fianchi; lo spoglia, si lascia spogliare, ha ancora i fumi dell'orgasmo che lo ha precedentemente invaso che lo confondono, ma la vista del suo Omega nudo basta per eccitarlo di nuovo.

«Dio, quanto sei bello» sussurra, mentre depone una lunga scia di baci umidi che partono da sotto il suo mento e scendono sul collo. È il punto in cui si sofferma maggiormente, leccando e mordicchiando la pelle sottile appena sopra la clavicola sporgente; è dove lo morderà e sancirà il loro legame una volta per tutte. Alex pregusta quel momento inspirando forte dal naso e lasciandosi inebriare dal profumo di tabacco e colonia al muschio bianco che ormai riconosce essere l'odore caratteristico del biondo.

Genn, per risposta, si copre il viso con le mani. I complimenti gli piacciono – certo che sì – però hanno anche lo strano potere di condurlo al limite dell'imbarazzo ed è pressappoco sicuro che le guance gli si siano tinte ulteriormente di rosso. È impaziente: vuole che Alex lo prenda adesso e subito, quindi fa oscillare lievemente i fianchi, cercando una frizione piacevole tra le loro erezioni, che ottiene in maniera facile; mugugna qualcosa probabilmente privo di senso e spera che l'Alpha capisca che deve sbrigarsi, che lui non ce la fa più.

Alex si solleva di poco così che possano guardarsi negli occhi. Fa per parlare, la bocca si apre e si chiude, ma Genn non attende oltre e cerca di girarsi a pancia giù.

«No, no» mormora Alex «non ti voltare. Voglio vederti».

Genn si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, incerto, poi annuisce, mentre Alex si sporge e allunga un braccio verso il comodino che apre per recuperare il tubetto di lubrificante che tengono sempre chiuso nel cassetto. Normalmente, si munirebbe anche di un preservativo, però quella volta non è necessario, considerando che, affinché il legame si compia, è necessario che l'Alpha si svuoti completamente all'interno del proprio Omega.

Alex inumidisce due dita con quel liquido appiccicoso che sa di fragola e il suo sguardo non si stacca dal viso rilassato del ragazzo sotto di sé. Sorride, beato e felice; afferra un cuscino con la mano libera e ancora pulita, cercandolo a tastoni perché la testa proprio non la muove, e lo posiziona sotto al bacino del compagno così che esso sia rialzato.

«Sei comodo?» gli chiede ed è strano per lui usare tutta quella premura. Hanno già fatto sesso in altre occasioni – per esempio, si ricorda benissimo la prima volta che è successo: impossibile dimenticare i movimenti impacciati che hanno caratterizzato i gesti di entrambi, il fatto che non avesse la benché minima idea di cosa, come e quando toccare o che posizione avrebbero dovuto assumere; adesso è diverso, gli viene naturale come fosse nato per farlo, per stare bene insieme a Genn e per farlo stare bene. _Per essere il suo Alpha_.

Genn annuisce e sospira sommessamente; sussulta quando un dito di Alex gli sfiora delicatamente il bordo di quell'anello di muscoli che si contrae appena al contatto, ancora teso, ma si rilassa in modo incredibilmente rapido.

Piano Alex si insinua dentro di lui con l'indice compiendo piccoli scatti avanti e indietro senza andare ancora troppo in profondità. «Va bene così?» domanda; per quanto tenga in controllo la situazione, vuole sentirlo, vuole avere sue conferme mentre lo prepara.

«Sì, sì, va bene». Genn gli accarezza con delicatezza gli avambracci; cerca di respirare regolarmente e strizza appena gli occhi. Alex appoggia la fronte alla sua e «Ne metto due» mormora; così agisce, aggiungendo anche il medio. Le muove lento cercando l'angolazione più giusta affinché non incontri più troppa resistenza.

D'improvviso, poi, piega entrambe le dita e ruota il polso il senso orario. Genn serra le labbra per trattenere un gemito e «Fallo ancora» biascica.

Alex non se lo fa ripetere e compie nuovamente tale azione; le nocche si sfregano a ridosso le pareti interne e calde dell'altro ragazzo. Inserisce anche l'anulare; appiattisce le tre falangi una accanto all'altra, le tiene ferme per un istante e dopo si spinge più a fondo, con decisione. Pensa di essere davvero vicino all'impazzire poiché percepisce chiaramente la propria eccitazione pulsare, desiderosa di essere soddisfatta, e osservare le espressioni che il biondo assume incrementa ogni sensazione provata. Non crede esista qualcosa di più sensuale di Genn con la bocca schiusa e le palpebre che tremano mentre incanala il piacere e cerca di non gridare.

Non sente più nessun attrito, le dita scivolano facilmente e questo può solo voler dire che l'Omega è pronto ad accoglierlo.

Alex ritrae la mano e si posiziona meglio sul suo corpo; recupera ulteriore lubrificante che usa per massaggiarsi il membro.

Tiene gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri di Genn quando lo penetra, inizialmente solo con la punta; indugia in tale posizione, facendo perno sui gomiti premuti sul materasso ai lati della sua testa per non pesargli troppo addosso.

Genn si sporge nella direzione del proprio Alpha, in cerca di un bacio che Alex gli concede e, al contempo, si spinge più dentro e comincia a muoversi avanti e indietro; i fianchi si scontrano contro le natiche pallide del compagno, schioccano, fanno un rumore strano che si mescola con i loro gemiti e il fiato corto che li pervade.

Alex si stacca dalla sua bocca e sposta di poco il capo per tracciare con la lingua la linea della sua mascella e prosegue pigro fino al collo. Lecca quella stessa porzione di pelle che ha assaporato poco prima, la tortura, la riempie di saliva, poi la mordicchia e sorride.

Genn inarca la schiena e piega la testa verso destra per concedergli più spazio; flette di più le ginocchia, pianta i talloni nelle sue cosce. Attende il morso, lo aspetta col cuore che gli martella nel petto e sa che è solo più questione di attimi affinché ciò avvenga.

Alex, forse, lo brama ancora di più: lui che si è categoricamente rifiutato di marchiare quella pelle nivea, ma puntinata da tante piccole imperfezioni da renderla ai suoi occhi unica e speciale; lui che ha rinnegato fino all'ultimo la propria natura e biologia per ragioni sciocche, irrilevanti e prive di senso e che adesso ama, adora, venera il modo in cui essa funziona.

E allora stringe i denti attorno la carne, lo assapora, tira la sua pelle e Genn geme senza pudore.

Il loro legame si sta formando, stanno smettendo di esistere come Alex e Genn, due individui singoli e separati e stanno diventando un unico essere, una sola entità: anime congiunte da un'affinità chimica ed innata, indissolubile, indistruttibile, inevitabile ed eterna.

Genn urla quando Alex gli colpisce ripetutamente la prostata; lo sfregamento del proprio membro contro la pancia dell'Alpha lo sta facendo tremare. Gli va incontro con le spinte, le asseconda per quel che può; in realtà per quasi tutto il tempo resta immobile perché vuole concedersi completamente e totalmente al lui, in un muto grido di “fai di me quel che vuoi”.

Ed Alex quel grido pare udirlo seppur l'altro non abbia proferito parola: lo solleva e si mette in ginocchio, tenendoselo sopra a cavalcioni e spinge ancora, adesso verso l'alto, tenendogli le mani aperte pressate sui fianchi. I denti mordono più forte e una scarica elettrica percorre l'intero corpo di Genn, lungo tutta la schiena.

«Alex» mugola e l'Alpha affonda di più dentro di lui e «ALESSIO!» si lascia scappare, con voce squillante.

È come musica per le orecchie del moro che stacca la bocca dal suo collo e osserva il marchio che spicca appena sopra la clavicola, un segno porpora che fa contrasto con il candore che lo circonda. Ci passa due dita sopra, soddisfatto «Sei mio» dice e lo ricalca di nuovo con la punta della lingua «Mio, mio, solo mio».

Genn sorride apertamente. Sì, è solo _suo_ , è di Alex, gli appartiene e lo farà per sempre. Preme la bocca contro la sua come se dovesse donargli tutto l'ossigeno che ha nei polmoni ed è in quell'istante che Alex viene – per la seconda volta quella sera – e gli si svuota dentro.

L'orgasmo assale Genn qualche minuto dopo, guidato dalle dita di Alex che lo accarezzano lente e pigre, completando ciò che lo sfregamento a ridosso della propria pancia aveva iniziato.

Alex dopo non osa muoversi. Tiene il suo Omega stretto al petto e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, permettendogli di fare lo stesso.

Con i polpastrelli traccia disegni astratti lungo la sua spina dorsale e ogni tanto deposita qualche bacio asciutto sulla linea della spalla.

È buffo considerare che aveva rifiutato un tale senso di completezza. Sì, è stato davvero stupido e privo di logica non farlo prima e quasi vorrebbe chiedergli scusa per esser stato un vero e proprio coglione – è la parola esatta, senza mezzi termini.

«Genn» mormora, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Mh?».

Alex sospira e affonda per mezzo secondo il viso nei suoi capelli. «Adesso non posso più lasciarti andare».

Genn si scosta delicatamente. Tiene lo sguardo basso, dispiegando le lunghe e folte ciglia chiare. Stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti e circonda il collo dell'Alpha con entrambe le braccia. «Non lasciarmi andare, allora».

Alex gli scosta qualche ciocca di capelli che gli è ricaduta sulla fronte; sono umidi di sudore e si appiccicano alla pelle. «Dico sul serio» biascica «i nostri destini sono legati in maniera indissolubile ora».

Una risata sonora riempie la stanza e per le orecchie del moro è una melodia soave. Quando poi ad essa sussegue un «È sempre stato così», Alex non può fare a meno che posare la bocca sulla sua, baciarlo ancora, ancora e ancora e via in quel modo, per tutta la notte, senza aggiungere altro perché non sarebbe servito.

  
**

 

La mattina successiva, Alex si sveglia con l'aroma di caffè che gli pervade le narici. È solo nel letto da cui fatica a rialzarsi, indossando soltanto i boxer verdi – che poi lui odia il verde, però a Genn piace e quindi...

E quindi se li mette lo stesso.

Rabbrividisce quando i piedi scalzi toccano il pavimento gelido, ma è troppo pigro in quel momento per cercare e mettersi le pantofole o un paio di calzini.

Segue la scia del profumo che lo inebria fino alla cucina. Genn è di spalle, di fronte ai fornelli; sta intonando qualcosa a voce bassa, a malapena percettibile, mentre aspetta che il liquido scuro fuoriesca tutto dalla moka.

Gli si avvicina lentamente finché non riesce ad abbracciarlo da dietro e stringerlo a sé; lo sguardo, inevitabilmente, ricade sul marchio che risalta sulla pelle color avorio lasciata scoperta dalla t-shirt troppo larga – e per come gli sta addosso, sicuramente non è sua – e, accidenti, è disarmante l'effetto che gli fa. «Buongiorno» sussurra ad un suo orecchio.

Genn si rilassa, porta la testa all'indietro e curva appena le labbra all'insù. «Ehi». La sensazione di quotidianità e benessere è estrema, investe entrambi ed è bellissimo. «Ho fatto il caffè».

«L'ho notato». Lentamente, Alex gli deposita un bacio asciutto sul collo e dopo un altro appena dietro al lobo.

«E anche tostato il pane».

«Ah, sì?». Altro bacio.

«Però non abbiamo la marmellata».

Ancora un altro. «C'è la nutella».

«Mi fa schifo la nutella».

«A nessuno fa schifo la nutella». Di nuovo labbra contro pelle.

«A me sì».

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia e si lascia scappare una risata. «Conosco un modo che te la farà piacere».

«Impossibile» Genn fa una smorfia e si volta per essere faccia a faccia «non ci riesci».

L'Alpha sorride, malizioso «Fidati, ci riesco».

  
E ciò che succede in quella cucina durante la mattina, poi, è lasciato all'immaginazione.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio thekeyoffailure per il supporto e il betaggio.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
